User talk:Tu-Sais-Qui
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Jeyo (Talk) 18:45, March 14, 2013 |} Edits I realize your not moving, but most of your edits are minor edits, please state them as such (you can use the box in the top right corner). :No one has ever used minor edits ever :P ~ CJC 19:10, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *But this user thinks he's going to become an admin altough most of his edits are like the figure appears in "this set". :Soupperson, please stop now. How could you say things like this? I will never become an admin here, it's not my aim. I'm French and don't contribute a lot with foreign wikis (add interwikis links, discuss about articles, fix little things). I help for the moment the French Wiki LEGO, that's all, as Snowhive with the German wiki. And as CJC95 said, no one use minor edits, neither you Soupperson. For the rest, please read my user page (Edit as I have changed my user page: an invalid hand), but don't bother me again, saying wrong things that you have invented. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 18:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) PS: I'm not a man, I'm a woman Patroller It doesn't do much, but just marks your edits as "patrolled". I've given it to your account. ~ CJC 09:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) *I barely understand it either :P - Basically, it just says you are trusted I guess. ~ CJC 09:49, June 20, 2013 (UTC) **It seems to have been removed for most pages - so I'm not sure if actually does anything really anymore - So, basically, you can just forget this whole thing and just go on as normal :) ~ CJC 11:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry - I didn't realize I'd done that, I must have accidentally hit it while checking recent changes. My bad. ~ CJC 21:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Klag Klagoer :Thank you, Klagoer :) --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 09:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for doing the interwiki links For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 14:22, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, CJC :) --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 09:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi :) *I'll try and look at the first two tomorrow. *That seems like a good way to merge pages *If you give to them me by Thursday, I'll try and sort them out. After that I will probably have no time to do much :) Thanks. ~ CJC 20:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *Wow that is a lot of stuff. Thanks for putting so much effort in, I'll have a look at it and try and sort it all out :) - I've added a couple more award things to the above for editing and writing a long message for me :) ~ CJC 09:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) **Also, are you sure the 4xxxxxx are old ClicTime? Because they fit the pattern of old LEGO numbers too :P ~ CJC 10:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ***Ah. I assumed it was like other Item numbers that everything has, though LEGO tries not to use it as much (because then it gets confusing, as its long and everything has one, so if you had to use it to buy a watch you may end up with a instruction booklet, part or even a set.) LEGO having multiple numbers for stuff gets very confusing, but I'll try and work them all out :P ~ CJC 14:25, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Disney Princess Dear Tu-Sais-Qui, I understand your concerns about Disney Princess figures edits I made today. I always appreciate your kind intervening. My reason for renaming and doubling the pages was that I found it hard to describe different figures representing each character under one title and especially to classify them (e.g. Duplo figure introduced in 2012 and mini-doll introduced in 2014). The categories refer to figures not to characters. When a theme changes so much it is a big problem. I just hope that Brickipedians more experienced than me will help solving this issue. I choose one option of description, probably a wrong one. I'm very sorry for employing your time to revert my mistake. Just notice that I tried to do it constantly. Szrz (talk) 13:50, October 31, 2013 (UTC) A little token of appreciation 13:56, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you Legoboy, :) --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 13:58, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Done. Thanks for informing me. :) 13:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) 13:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Interwikis Two completely different Wikias, Brickipedia and so called "French Wiki". Never heard of it. :Not my problem if "you have never heard of it". See above Legoboy gave a gold brick to have added interwiki links. LEGO Wikis are present in different languages, and interwikis are here for that purpose. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 19:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure. :) 11:36, January 10, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. :) 13:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC) From February I'd like to ask you (as a contributor I mostly cooperate with), what are your plans for the time after the major secession? I highly appreciate your edits and help, I also take into concideration your commitment to the French Wikia, as well as its possible and understandable consequences. I just wanted to know: are you going to continue adding interwiki links here? Would here be anyone to read and check my edits (which I'm very thankful for)? Szrz (talk) 20:28, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hi. Thanks for for letting me know as I would have continued using 'External Links'. I really don't understand the need either, but have have done so due to others. Thanks again. :) Shadowwarrior016 (talk) 05:56, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Image merci pour fixer mon image Ok, thanks for letting me know. It's just that everywhere that I've seen the word 'LEGO', it's written 'Lego'.--Ninja of Fire (talk) 12:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month Would you accept a nomination for Brickipedian of the Month?--Toa Matau :Okay. I just thought you should get some recognition for your hard work here.--Toa Matau :So you don't want to be nominated?--Toa Matau I would like to make sure that this doesn't happen again because it is not okay. SoupOrFishOil (talk) 15:57, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Brickipedia:Policies Hi Tu-Sais-Qui, I am sorry for adding Category:Articles that use descriptions from LEGO.com., as I have seen someone add this into a page. So I thought it had to be add manually, I again apologize for this. I will erase what I added. I am really sorry!!! ---User:Prince of Erebor BOTM You are the Brickipedian of the month. Great job.--Toa Matau Congratulations!!!Prince of Erebor (talk)Prince of Erebor :Thank you :) --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 16:25, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Award from Prince of Erebor :Thank you again :) --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 16:25, September 7, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome! Prince of Erebor (talk)Prince of Erebor Re: Bot Sure, you may. To get your bot to work here add it to this page http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage --Toa Matau :I added your bot to the page.--Toa Matau Re:Problems with Template:ThemeTable/renovations Yes, I have had problems with the articles with this template for a while. I could try to contact Sansse but I am not sure how to explain the issue.--Toa Matau Re:Theme category and Minifigures category sorry, about what happened. Thanks for the info, also if the pages do not have the Legends of chima cataglory, they do not count for badges. do you know how to fix this? Star Wars badge Hi, I was just wondering, after the 'Jedi Master' badge (for 250 Star Wars edits), is there another badge?--Ninja of Fire (talk) 10:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Right, thanks!--Ninja of Fire (talk) 13:33, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chima Oops, my bad. I thought someone had made those pages without renaming the already existing ones. Guess not. Thanks.--Toa Matau 18:33, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I have wiki called Legoapedia Go. I was wondering f you want to be an admin and help expand the wiki with me. Reply to your message: Sorry. Zane was already in the Ninjago category so I thought it would be appropriate to add it to the others. I went a little overboard because I'm trying to earn badges. Deadlock (talk) 21:29, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I reverted that edit because there was already a section for the LEGO Movie sequel. You were adding stuff that was already on the page. My apologies for the link though. I can't remember what it was, though, so feel free to add it back to the page. Sorry for the inconvenience. --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 13:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Buildable Figures I am sorry, I didn't know that (because a, link to Buildable Figures leads to Ultrabuild article. Thank you. The Emperor Shiva I (contact) 17:59, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Lego needs to make the lion, the hippo, the meerkat, the gazelle, the giraffe, the wildebeest, and the vulture for the safari set if City make one